deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Starscream is a Decepticon from the Transformers media franchise. He previously fought Rainbow Dash in the 17th episode of Death Battle, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Starscream vs The Animatronics (Completed) * Starscream Vs Bass * Starscream vs Build strike gundam * Star Scream VS Discord * Starscream vs Dr. Eggman * Starscream vs Sunset Shimmer Battles Royale * Traitor Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gigan (Godzilla) * Metal Face (Xenoblade) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Zero (Go-Bots) Bio Starscream is the deadliest Decepticon Air Commander and the leader of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: Approx. 20' *Decepticon seeker *Air commander *Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy *Nicknamed 'Silver Snake' Robot-Mode *Humanoid *Can fly *Cluster bombs *Missiles *Laser guns *Null Ray Jet-mode *F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet *Top Speed: 2,100 MPH *RIM homing missiles ** 7F/M Sparrows ** 120 AMRAAM Slammers ** 9L/M Sidewinders *M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun Attributes *A cleaver speaker *Transparent Strategist *Arrogant & Stubborn *Cowardly *Uses cheap tactics Spark *Indestructible *Can move on its own *Floats *Can possess & control other machines Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Decepticons (Nemesis Crew, Seekers, Pretenders, Action Masters), Council of Worlds (G1 IDW comics); formerly Dreamwave Predacons *Occupation: Decepticon 2nd-in-Command, Air Commander, Head of the Council of Worl;ds (G1 IDW comics); formerly leader of the Dreamwave Predacons Weapons G1 *Null Rays *Missiles Pretender *Laser guns Action Master *Turbo Jet **Missiles *Rifle Machine Wars *Missiles Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert Flyer *Deception *Scientist in G1 Cartoon *Cunning manipulator Feats G1 Marvel Comic *Gained the power of the Underbase and managed to kill members of both sides of the war in the G1 Marvel comic G1 Sunbow Cartoon *Traveled from Cybertron to Earth alongside Skyfire/Jetfire *Nearly killed Skyfire in one shot with his Null-Ray *Almost killed Optimus Prime by dropping him into acid. *Suffered a lot of abuse from Megatron *Nearly succeeded in his plan to become leader of the Decepticons with the help of the Combaticons. *Finally able to usurp leadership from Megatron in The Transformers: The Movie *As a ghost, possessed and took control of Cyclonus, Scourge, Runabout, Astrotrain, Trypticon, and Waspinator. *Tricked Unicron into giving him a new body *Survived fighting for 5 million years in the Great War IDW G1 Comics *Became the leader of Cybertron for a time, and eventually became its representative in the Council of Worlds. *Gave his life to repower the Talisman to save Earth from Unicron. ''Regeneration One'' *Partially lobotomized by Megatron into his army of resurrected and fully lobotimzed Decepticon army, only for him to snap back after an ecnounter with Shockwave, and became one of the only remaining Decepticons Animated *Incapacitated Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus with one shot each from his Null Rays. *Fought against Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all at once on his own. *Revived after being killed by Megatron numerous times (due to the Allspark fragment imbedded in his forehead). *Flown from the Moon to Earth in a matter of minutes. *Created several clones of himself, each having a different aspect of his personality. *Manipulated Lugnut to attack Shockwave to distract everyone long enough to make his escape. Aligned *Killed Cliffjumper *Gained leadership of the Decepticons after Megatron's supposed death *Didn't succumb to the effects of Dark Energon *Endured a sever beating from a newly revived Megatron *Initially overwhelmed Arcee *Survived months on his own while lacking the ability to transform with only resources from a derelict Decepticon vessel *Survived excoriating pain he felt from his clones even one he had killed personally *Ultimately came up with the plan to obtain the Omega Keys and Omega Lock from the Autobots by using their human companions as hostages *Shot down Wheeljack's ship, the Jackhammer *Conjoured up a plan to lure the Autobot's in destroying the Predacon clones while also hopefully getting Shockwave's research destroyed in the process *While using the Apex Armor was able to overwhelm both Optimus Prime and Dreadwing *Through a Cortical Psychic Patch he won back Megatron's trust and was accepted back into the Decepticon ranks *While powered by Red Energon he was able to infiltrate and escape the Autobot's secret base *Outran Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bulkhead to a Space Bridge while also having his hands full *Successfully fend off Airachnid despite lacking the ability to transform and use his built in weaponry *Was able to use the Dark Star Saber despite it considering him to be unworthy of it *Successfully captured and merged with all 7 weaponized Minicons *Overpowered Optimus Prime himself despite Prime possessing one Weaponized Minicon Weaknesses *His greed, ambition, and especially pride. *Is a total coward. *Some of his plans aren't well thought out. *Never seems to learn his lesson, but he does start to slowly see his mistakes. *Some incarnations are relatively frail even by Cybertronian standards. *Can be tricked by a clever enough foe, but he's smart enough to not fall for the same trick twice. *Lost his T-cog to MECH soldiers in the Aligned continuity. *Can be drunk with power easily. *Has a bad habit of underestimating his enemies. *Was finally killed by Galvatron in the G1 Animated Movie. Gallery Starscream_(G1_Pretender_Shell).jpg|Pretender Shell Starscream_(Action_Master).jpg|Action Master Starscream_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars Starscream_(Armada).jpg|Armada Starscream_(Movie).jpg|Movie Starscream_(Animated).jpg|Animated tumblr_mg8j18ygVu1rh1j1ko1_1280.jpg|Shattered Glass Starscream_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Starscream_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Starscream_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Politicians Category:Predacons (G1 Dreamwave comic) Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains